


This isn’t Dorne, but i don’t mind it.

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Smut, Spring, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa. Jaime. The beach.





	This isn’t Dorne, but i don’t mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> May add another chapter tonight

Sansa sniffed miserably as she sat on the sands of Casterly rock, the cold ocean breezes whipping her hair to her face. She was suppose to be in Dorne with warm sun, and where the clearest, bluest ocean existed, but instead she found herself to be a 20 year loser going on vacation with her family. Her father’s friend, Robert Baratheon, insisted they stay at Casterly Rock for spring break, even though it was his wife’s. Sansa didn’t like the Baratheons,well, maybe expect Myrcella and Tommen. She was in a brief relationship with Joffrey, which ended badly, and it was a good thing he wasn’t staying at the Rock this spring. He was probably going to Dorne like any other college senior. Cersei Lannister was rather much like her eldest son, but colder. Robert Baratheon was, well, a loud drunk. Besides the Baratheon family, Cersei’s Lannister’s brother, Jaime Lannister was staying. Sansa has no opinions on the man, but she was obligated to dislike him and stay away from him. 

 

Suddenly, the sound of a loud splash interrupted Sansa’s thoughts. 

 

“What the heck?” Sansa looked towards the movement of water, but saw no one, but then a blonde head bopped up.  _ Where the heck did he jump from.  _ She looked up and saw cliffs above the water, and soon emerged from the water was Jaime Lannister and she felt her mouth silently open. Moving his hair from his face, making stick back, and was clearly winded. 

 

Her eyes quickly darted to the water dripping from his defined chest and arm muscles, which move quickly as he tried to catch his breath. His blonde hair sticking to his face, and then she met those emerald, gleaming eyes of his, looking at her questioningly. She felt herself going red, and turned her gaze away from him, but she felt him move in front of her. When she looked up to meet his eyes again, he winked, making her blush return. As if that was his goal, he chucked, and headed to the Lannister’s home.

 

Sansa found herself that night, thinking about his stupid wink, his stupid gleaming green eyes.  _ He’s a Lannister, she mentally scolded herself.  _ But she betrayed the thought, when flashed of his chest and arms came to mind, and Sansa started to pant in the darkness of the room. 

 

She let her free hand slide between her legs as she buried herself deeper beneath the covers. Started thinking about him catching his breath. His chest against hers, his arms pulling her flushed against him. She started moaning softly as her fingers breached the lacey band of her knickers,imaging him kissing her. Touching her. His fingers inside of her. 

 

“oh!" Sansa panted harshly, her body jumping at the touch of her cold fingers to her core.

 

She started thinking again of his heavy breathing, imagining it down her neck as she continued, her fingers through her slick folds now, delving deeper and deeper, circling over the nub that made her moan loudly into her pillow. 

 

She thought about how he made her blush with one wink, and then began to imagine how red he could make her if they were skin to skin, the thought of it leaving them her breathless and panting.

  
  
  


The next day, Sansa hoped she wouldn’t see him again.She  _ had  _ hoped. 

 


End file.
